


Morning Flowers

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Nott doesn't forget that Yasha likes flowers.





	Morning Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> For the 2018 Fandom Stocking - this is my first dip into writing for the Critical Role fandom. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ***(Note: This contains mild spoilers including and up to C2: Episode 46)

Yasha opened her eyes as the sound of shuffling footsteps drew nearer. The skies were clear today, all traces of the storm, of the night before, were washed away in brilliant blue. The sun was warm on her face, but she could still taste the salt in the wind and feel the ocean waves rumbling underneath the movement of the ship.

Nott cleared her throat and tugged gently on Yasha’s cloak. “Hey Yasha.”

Yasha nodded in acknowledgement. “Morning.”

With a swish of her cloak, a glint of silver caught the light as Nott took a swig of her flask. It was obvious that Nott wanted to say something, but Yasha was content to let her broach the topic.

They stood in silence for few minutes, the sounds of Fjord shouting orders to different crew members becoming surprisingly comfortable and familiar now.

Nott’s fingers twitched as she glanced towards the water. “Rough night huh?”

Yasha blinked. She thought that Nott was asleep last night, and unless Clay or Jester told her... “How..did you know about that?”

“You...didn’t wake me for the last watch. Usually that means something happened.”

“Ah. I see. I’m alright...I think.”

“Cool, cool,” answered Nott before she took another swig. Yasha watched as Nott bounced on her toes before nodding to herself. “I got- well, here, these are for you.”

Yasha watched as Nott uncurled her fingers, placing a small clump of flowers into Yasha’s hand. They were a bunch of different flowers weaved together, some of them more freshly picked than others. Most of them were dried and starting to wilt, but Yasha could see how Nott did her best to gently wrap each one around a small wire base.  

Nott cleared her throat, the words spilling out all at once. “I’m sorry that you were left behind and thought we were all dead. I know we didn’t mean it, but- I just wanted to let you know that we wouldn’t have left you behind on purpose. I know it’s not much but, you said you liked flowers, so-”

“Thank you Nott,” replied Yasha. She carefully curled her fingers around the crown, startling at the small, violet flower on the side. It was the freshest one out of the bunch, and still smelled like it was freshly cut. “Where did you get this one?”

“Back in Darktow,” answered Nott. She started wringing her hands. “I saw them blooming in a small flower pot in front of someone’s shop. I  _might’ve_ taken a few off the stems when they weren’t looking- It’s not like I stole the whole thing, just a few because I knew you liked flowers, but it really wasn’t a big deal-”

Yasha swept Nott into a big hug. The barbarian towered over the small goblin, but she was careful not to squeeze too hard. “Thank you Nott. That was very kind of you.”

“I hope-” Nott leaned in closer, whispering into Yasha’s ear, “I hope that whoever you’re collecting these for, likes them as much as you do.”

Yasha closed her eyes. “I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
